Mario Kart: Double Dash The Sequel
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The Sequel (Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 2!! in EUR) is the sequel to the original Mario Kart Double Dash. Characters and Partners There are 44 characters in total. The 20 Starters, 24 Unlockable, There are 5 weight classes , , , , and . STARTER Teams of Double Dash Mode Mario & Luigi Peach & Princess Daisy Yoshi & Birdo Toad & Toadette Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa Goomba & Paragoomba Shy Guy & Fly Guy Wario & Waluigi Rosalina and Luma & Pauline Mowz & Bandit UNLOCKABLE - How to Unlock You unlock 2 characters in every criteria, the teams of Double Dash Mode: Courses Nitro Courses *Extra Cup (Hammer Cup) only appears in 50cc and 100cc. *Music Mania is different that Melody Motorway. Retro Courses Italic means owner of circuit confirmed Bold means the circuit name for England. Battle Courses Items Old #'Red Shell'- Aims for the person in front of you #'3x Red Shell' Same as above #'Green Shell'- Hits against walls 7 times or until it hits someone. #'3x Green Shell'- Same as Above. #'Banana Peel'- Can be thrown in front or behind and whoever hits it, spins out. #'3x Banana Peel'- Same as above. #'Mushroom'- Gives a short boost. #'3x Mushroom'- Gives 3 short boosts #'Blooper'- Sprays ink onto screens ahead of the user. #'POW Block'- Spins out people in front of you. #'Spiny Shell'- Aims for the person in first place and spins them out for 3 seconds. #'Bullet Bill'- Turns the user into a bullet bill and automatically zooms across the track #'Star- When it is used, the user invincible for a short period.' #'Fake Item Box'- Looks like a item box, but not! When someone touches it, the same effect of a Banana Peel #'Lightning'- Turns everyone in front of you tiny. #'Mega Mushroom'- Turns the user bigger and when someone is driven over, that driven will be flat for a short period #'Fire Flower'- When someone is hit by a fireball, the person who got hit will spin it. New #'3x Fake Item Box' Same effect as Fake Item Box. #'Warp Pipe' Swap places with the driver in first place. #'Boomerang' 3 boomerangs can be used and when someone is hit, they'll spin out. #'Chain Chomp' Sends the chain chomp on a chase for first place and anyone who gets hit during the chain chomp's "journey", they'll spin out. #'Ice Flower' When someone gets hit by an ice ball, they'll freeze temporarily. #'E-Laser' A laser will shoot infront of the player, temporarily, and whoever gets hit, will spin out. #'Super Tanooki' A new item, like the Tanooki item in Mario Kart 7, it can hit anyone, and as a bonus, a star is added. #'E-Spanner'- Everyone in front on you will slow down temporarily! #'Omega Star'- Like the Star, except lasts longer. #'3x Spiny Shell'- Like the Spiny Shell, except 3 of them, when first place is hit, then second place will get hit and then third. #'Oil Puddle'- An oil puddle will spill behind and whoever drives on it will either spin out or slow down. International Mode International Mode is a new mode in the Mario Kart series. The player is allowed to access the mode and play city-themed circuits around the world. THE IDEA HAS BEEN SCRAPPED. Gallery Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Mario Kart (series)